Torque converter rotation introduces an impediment to the free flow of fluid in the area of the housing hub. Devices to eliminate the impediment are known. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,053 to Sasse. Sasse describes a U-shaped partition element fixed in position on the housing hub area, resting essentially completely against an inside surface of the housing hub area. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,363 to Dehrmann et al. describes a plug on a driven shaft acting as a closure on its axial end and including recesses forming nozzle-shaped inlets which lead into a longitudinal hole of the driven shaft.